The Sekihoutai Are Dead! Aren't They?
by Anime FanFiction Club
Summary: This story is basically about a mysterious woman by the name of Tanokai. She seems to link everyone in the RK group together since near the end of the Revolution.


The Sekihoutai Are Dead! Aren't They?

By natieeny

A/N: thank you first of all for deciding to read this fan fiction of mine. I will inform you ahead so that you are not confused that I changed a few of the characters fates and pasts and that this fan fiction takes place about when Sano left for Kyoto. In the story line of this fic Kaoru and Yahiko did not got to Kyoto after Kenshin, but instead waited at the dojo for him and carried on somewhat normal days. Ok now how Saito, Kenshin, and Sano meet up is basically the same. Now they ran into Shishio and most the Jupon Gautona. They started to fight and slowly it seemed that the three would loose but a lady jumped in and helped them said something to Soujiro and Shishio then they left and went back to Tokyo and the Kamiya Dojo for they now needed all the help they could get and that brings us to where the story takes over. Basically. I know the title has nothing really to do with the story but I'm planning on it working with the story later on but it might not.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Rouroni Kenshin Characters, name, etc. I only own the original Character (s) from this story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Six brave warriors stood in front of Shishio's 'mansion'. the six warriors were; Kenshin (who stood in the center front of everyone), Kaoru (who stood to the left of Kenshin), Saito (who stood to the right of Kenshin), Yahiko (who stood to the right of Saito), Sano (who stood behind Kenshin), and a lady about Sano's height and age (who stood to the right of Sano and behind Saito). The Lady had raven black hair, a read headband like Sano's, a Kodachi at either side of her waist, her right eye was a harsh blue, and her left eye was blank and gray-like (evidently she was blind in that eye). There was a scar that started above her right eye, somewhere beneath her headband, and ended about an inch to the right of her chin. Her right arm was wrapped in a red bandage from her palm to probably her shoulder. Though by her eyes she seemed angry she had a clear smile on her face.

"Everyone, leave Soujiro to me. I swear that if any of you interfere, and I'm not out of the fight, there will be one less enemy for Shishio to try and rid himself of," stated The Lady standing next to Sano in a clear crisp but quiet like voice. She then almost pushed Kenshin and Saito to the floor as she made her way toward the doors of which Shishio and his men were behind. The only thought, the only person, the only thing, on her mind was: Soujiro.

~Five years earlier~

"Why don't you just leave!" Sanosuke half yelled at the lady standing in front of him. The lady was about his age (20) and about only a inch or two shorter then him ( she's about 5'9 ½") She had raven black hair pulled back in a low pony-tail. Her hair reaches to her lower back, all of her hair except a few very short lacks that act as her bangs. She wears a red headband tied around her forehead like Sanosuke. This was a sign of the Sekihoutai. Even though a part of the Sekihoutai she was little involved, but she had sworn allegiance to it and she would give her life before she ever broke her loyal bond to it. Both her eyes were a blue, the brightness, gentleness, or harshness of the blue in her eyes seemed to strangely depend on her mood. Right now they were harsh but that was just a cover for the not-so-deep gentleness that lie within her.

"I will. When the sun rises. I should at least say goodbye to Kenshin without rousing his suspicions before I leave. I owe him that much," she answered in a quiet but stern voice.

"I don't seem to remember you showing Sanoro any such kindness," Sano spat back bitterly.

"How would you know? You only saw the end of the fight."

At that she turned and walked into the guest room she was staying and turned once more this time closing her eyes as she closed the door for she couldn't bear to allow Sanosuke see the gentleness and sadness of her blue eyes.

Sano stood there a moment staring at the door in disgust but just as he was about to leave he heard her voice.

"No!" she gasped sounding a little startled and scared.

Next Sano heard a mans voice.

"It's been a while hasn't it, Anishi Tanokai?"

"I actually planned to keep it that way for, oh, I don't know, forever!"

"Is that anyway to great an old friend."

"Depends on who the friend is. As it appears it's you. So, Yes that is."

"I'm hurt by your words," as it sounded though he was nothing near hurt.

Outside the room Sano could hear the sounds of a struggle then the sound of someone being thrown into a wall. Along with the second sound he heard a gasp of pain. Sano opened the door quickly after hearing this and saw Tanokai sitting against the wall her head bowed and eyes closed as if she were knocked out. He then looked to the man that was standing there ready to strike her again but he turned to face Sano.

The man had short blue/black hair and he wore a dark blue headband, the sign of the group who most opposed the Sekihoutai . His eyes were fierce green color. He was probably around 18 or 19 and was about 5'5".

"Well, Well, Who do we have here? Sagara Sanosuke?" The man asked, in a more or less knowing tone of voice..

"So you know me, eh? I guess you know my reputation then don't you?"

"Yeah, but I don't believe it."

"To bad you won't get the chance to find out if the rumors are true!" Tanokai said as she quickly stood and slid out one of her Kodachi's. Without pause she rushes at him and slashed toward him intending to take his head off but he moved just in time to only have his right arm cut badly.

"You'll pay for that one Tanokai," he stated before quickly leaving out the open window where he had oviously entered.

Just in time to see Tanokai's attack Kenshin ran into the room fallowed closely by Kaoru and Yahiko. After the man left Tanokai fell back and cursed under her breathe as she straightened out her right leg and looked up at everyone.

"Um.. Hi," she said as she smiled sheepishly up at everyone. She then saw that she still had her weapon out and she put it away.

"What happened?" Kenshin asked.

"Just a reunion. That was actually one of our more friendly ones," Tanokai answered.

"That was friendly?" Kenshin asked.

"Yeah it was. If it wasn't it would have lasted much longer. Lucky for me Sano was Eavesdropping and came in when he did, if he hadn't I probably wouldn't have gotten away without injury."

"Yeah, but next time you can be sure that he'll bring some friends," Sano simply stated.

"No, he isn't stupid enough to try it twice. He knows I'll be waiting for him. Besides," Tanokai stated as she slowly stood up making sure to use her right leg as little as possible. " He wants to kill me with his own hands. He'll wait until his arm is healed enough for him to be able to wield his sword again. Or he may learn to fight left-handed. Either way it will take a while."

~~The next day.~~

Kaoru knocked on the door to the guest room that Tanokai was sleeping in. " Tanokai please get up, this room is the only one I have not yet done," Kaoru pleaded.

No answer.

"Well I'm coming in I have to get my chores done." she opened the door expecting to see Tanokai sleeping under the covers the pillow over her head or something. But she was amazed to see no one. Her bag and one of her Kodachis' was there but not her, and the room was completely tidy. Where could she have gone? Kaoru thought. I don't remember seeing her leave. Come to think of it I haven't seen Sano either. The way those two went at it yesterday morning I…

Just then she heard Sano's voice, " Hey! Anyone here?"

Kaoru went outside to see if Tanokai was with him. But she didn't see her. "I hope you aren't looking for some free food again!" She said to Sano before he could say anything.

"Hey! Give me a break will you? Is it so strange that I want to visit my friends?"

"For you it is.! I know, if you're not after food then you have to be after money. Well, in that case you can just forget it!" She crossed her arms and turned her back on Sano.

"It's not like that, Kaoru."

Just as Kaoru was about to say something Ayame and Suzume could be heard walking around calling, "Uncle Ken-ni! Uncle Ken-ni Were are you?"

Sano and Kaoru asked each other at the same time, "Kenshin's not here!?"

Kaoru, closely fallowed by Sano, runs to the room Kenshin stays in and flings the door open to see if his stuff was still there. They were relieved to see that his stuff, was indeed, still there.

"Then where is he?" Kaoru wondered aloud.

"I don't know. Does Yahiko?"

"Yahiko? Come to think of it, I haven't seen him today."

They both walked over to Yahiko's room and looked inside to see that, he too, was gone.

"Did those two plan something without us?" Sano said, speaking his thoughts aloud.

"Tanokai isn't here either," Kaoru stated.

"But she left didn't she? I mean with her stuff an' all?"

"No. Her bag and one of her Kodachis' is still in her room."

"What!? Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! What is your problem with her anyway!?"

"Nothing," Sano said as he turned around to leave the Dojo. He seemed unusually unhappy all of a sudden. Actually this change seemed to begin once he heard that Tanokai hadn't left, but this change of attitude was quickened when she asked what his problem was with Tanokai.

Just as he reach the door leading to the front gates Yahiko literally ran into him. Sano blinked and seemed like his old self as he asked, " What's the hurry, kid?"

"Sorry Sano," Yahiko said. "I was in kind of a hurry."

"Where were you, Yahiko?" Kaoru asked as she walked up to the two.

"Um.. out."

"Yahiko."

"Ok, Ok. I was watching Kenshin and Tanokai spar."

"What? Where are they Yahiko?!" Sano demanded.

"They didn't know I was watching them. They probably don't want to be bothered," Yahiko stated but at seeing the expression on Sano's face he quickly added, "But they were in the first clearing nearest the lake!"

Quickly Sano left the dojo and headed to the clearing Yahiko had specified. Upon nearing it her slowed down and quietly moved. He hid behind a tree and crouched down as he quietly watched Kenshin and Tanokai. Tanokai was quickly running at Kenshin, her left hand holding a kodachi ready to strike Kenshin.

Strange, Sano though, the blade of her kodachi is not reflecting the light as it normally does.

Kenshin watched as she ran toward him. He then, with is god-like speed , takes his sword from his sheathe and blocks her kodachi.

What!? Sano thought his eyes widening, It's…it's a wooden sword! Her kodachi will just cut ri-- Sano stopped mid-thought as he looked to the kodachi and noticed that, it to, was wooden.

Kenshin then quickly stepped to the side as Tanokai pulled out her other kodachi, wooden as well, and made to shove the wooden blade at his stomach. Tanokai sheathed her Kodachi again and then took a step back before jumping at Kenshin her weapon in her left hand ready to strike Kenshin but Kenshin moved around her and stood behind her his hand on the hilt of his weapon. Tanokai turned in mid air and kicked off the tree she was now heading at and landed a few feet from it her left leg bent as if she were in a crouch and her right leg was stretched out slightly to the side. It gave the impression that she was stretching her right leg as if getting ready for a race or something.

"Come on Kenshin! Why are you holding back? Tanokai yelled.

Kenshin just stood silent a moment before charging at her his sword ready to be pulled from it's sheathe. The moment he reached the spot in front of her Tanokai quickly moved around him and half pushed him forward a few more feet and into the tree. She then placed one arm at the back of his neck and with her other hand she sheathed her Kodachi quickly and grabbed his arms behind his back forcing him to let go of his weapon. Kenshin tried to rip away from her grasp to no avail.

Tanokai asked, "Kenshin, why are you holding back?"

"Holding back?" Kenshin asked sounding innocent.

"Kenshin, I know you were holding back and I'm sure Sano as well could tell.

At this Sano slowly crept backward and into the forest. He had an idea that Tanokai knew he was there but he didn't want to find out by sticking around.

"Look. If you are holding back because you are afraid o hurting me, just forget it! I'll be fine. Besides, how many times did your master, or anyone, tell you that your enemy is your enemy! No matter what the circumstances, no matter who they are! They could have been your friend for the past 10 years, or even your brother! But, but it doesn't matter because they are your enemy! You can't let your guard down Kenshin! Not in times like these! If--" She stopped and turned her head to the side and sniffed the air.

She gasped in pain and let go of Kenshin as A dagger is fiercely stabbed into her right side. A moment later before she had time to react or Kenshin to turn around another dagger was stabbed into her right leg. She gave a cy of pain and fell backward. Her attacker then jumped into a nearby tree and turned around. Tanokai looked up at him through eyes narrowed from pain and anger. It was the man who had tried to attack her the day before.

"Don't throw away this attack as if you had to many. I went through almost as much pain as you to deliver it," the man said then he jumped to the ground and dashed away.

Kenshin blinked a moment then hurried to Tanokai's side after jumping into a tree and tucking his reverse-blade-sword in his belt. He gathered her in his arms carefully then , as fast as he could, ran to the edge of the forest then toward Megumi's clinic. He knocked on the entrance as best he could.

Megumi Opened the door with a usual smile and began to ask, "Hello, how-" she stopped as she saw the lady gathered in Kenshin's arms. "Quickly, this way, Sir Ken," she said quickly as she hurried to the nearest empty room equipped for Tanokai's injuries.

Kenshin quickly fallowed and lied Tanokai on the bed. After getting Megumi some materials she needed he walked out of the room closing the door behind him and waited in the main room of the clinic for Megumi to finish bandaging Tanokais wounds.

~Five years after (or present time) as Shishio 'Mansion'~

Soujiro. I'll kill you Seta Soujiro. Me and no one else. You'll pay for the attack that Kanso executed on your command, and you will pay for our fight after it! This is what the half blind lady thought as she advanced upon the doors of Shishio's mansion.

~Five years Earlier At Megumi's Clinic~

Tanokai groaned as she slowly entered consciousness. "Where..?" She asked quietly unable to say anything else as she suddenly was aware of the pain shooting throughout her body.

"In my clinic," Megumi answered softly as she finished bandaging Tanokai's right leg. "Sir Ken brought you here he was in such a hurry he forgot to take the daggers out of your skin."

"The daggers!" Tanokai exclaimed as she sat up quickly which proved to be a mistake. She grasped her right side tightly and brought her knees up in an attempt to stop the pain.

Megumi tried to gently push her back down and Tanokai let her but still kept a tight grasp on her side. "What about the daggers?"

"Where are they?"

"Right here," Megumi picked up the two daggers that were right next to the extra bandages and medicine. She hadn't had tome to put anything away yet.

"Can I see them?" Tanokai asked holding out her hand.

"I guess." Megumi handed the daggers to her.

Tanokai accepted the daggers then set one over her stomach as she examined the other. After a few minutes she set the dagger on her stomach and picked up the other. She examined it and after a moment she smiled. "There you are." She struggled with the hilt a moment but finally she broke it in half and a piece of paper fell out. She picked it up and read it.

"What is that Miss?"

"Just an excuse to delay my departure from Tokyo."

"What?"

"Nothing. Oh, and thanks for helping me out. With the wounds and all."

"No problem. Well, I guess I should go and tell Sir Ken that you are fine now. Would you like me to dispose of these daggers for you?"

"Oh, thank you," she said as she carefully handed her the daggers.

Megumi stepped out of the room and saw Kenshin look up at her from the main room. "She is going to be fine."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~~~~

And so ends this chapter.. Please tell me if it is any good I won't write anymore if no one likes it! Andy questions please either e-mail me at starfleetlt@earthlink.net or just ask in the review


End file.
